Hello from the Outside
by Swanqueenisbae
Summary: Emma dies in a fatal accident. How will true love prevail? SwanQueen with some StableQueen ;) oh also! I have a wattpad! Its Swanqueen28 plz follow for updates as well
1. Chapter 1

There it was, the moment she has been dreading. The _sound_ she has been dreading. She shouldn't have let Emma run out of the mansion. The brunette stood frozen on the walkway, not being able to move. She watched as David and Snow cried and screamed over their deceased daughter for her to come back to them.

She heard the door open up behind her and watched as Henry tried to get her attention. She couldn't comprehend what he was saying, he was asking her something. Something she probably couldn't answer.

He ran over to his blonde mother and crouched down. She was gone, fatally hit by a drunk driver that just so happened to drive on Mifflin Street. She was hit on the sidewalk like she was nothing more than a bug. The _Savior_ gone, not from fighting a dragon, or climbing a beanstalk but a drunk driver _._

Regina took a deep shuddering breath and started walking towards her best friend. As she made it to her she kneeled on the sidewalk, ruining her designer panty hose. She noticed Snow and David look at her with total understanding, like they _knew_ what she was going through, but in reality? No one felt as much as Regina and right now she felt numb.

Snow and David stood up after telling the blonde goodbye and grabbed Henry so Regina could have a few minutes alone with Emma. Regina nodded at them in gratitude before looking down at the blonde.

Emma's face was bruised, her nose was broken. She had matted blood in her usually bright and curly hair. Wet tracks were falling on the blonde cheeks from mocha eyes.

"I'm so sorry Emma" she sniffed and brushed a lock of blonde hair out of the blondes face. "I shouldn't have made you leave" the brunette shook her head "If I didn't make you leave you would still be here" her voice shook "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have let you be my friend and I'm so sorry"

She clenched her eyes together letting multiple tears fall,as her bloody hands clenched at the blondes red leather jacket, he knuckles turning white . After letting out a shattering sob into Emma's chest she slowly got up and magiced Emma's body into a coffin in her mausoleum.

The funeral was anything but small. Since Emma was the savior the whole town attended to give their condolences. Except one brunette, she was currently walking through her mansion, feeling cold and numb. Wondering if she was the one dead instead of Emma. She shook her head and slowly walked her way to her study, she's been doing that a lot lately, walking slowly that is.

The door creaked from not being used and she grimaced, the sound reminded her of late nights in the castle. The brunette shuddered at the memory and made her way to the apple cider, filling up her glass nearly to the rim. She chugged it down in one go, sighing as she felt the warmth go down her throat, she poured herself another and lifted the glass to her lips. When the edge touched her lips she heard a voice she'd never thought she'd hear again.

"You wanna slow down there Regina?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HI GUYS! so Ive got chapter 2! idk about you guys but im really getting into this. Oh! Also I update more frequestly on wattpd, since i can do it on mobile so if you want faster updates my user is Swanqueen28 and my picture is a drawing i done of charming! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Oh my god I've officially gone mad" the brunette breathed out

"It's good you finally admit to it, cos I've always thought you were mad, crazy, you know?" Emma let out a small laugh

Regina shook her head still looking down at her glass, her hands are shaking. "No you aren't here"

"Look at me Regina"

Regina shook her head more vigorously this time. Earning a sigh from the blonde.

"Please?" the blondes voice sounded broken.

The brunette clenched her jaw and sat down her glass. Her eyes were starting to water and she wasn't sure she could take it if Emma wasn't there. She slowly turned towards the voice, and nearly blacked out when she finally locked eyes with Emma.

She looked just like she did the night of the accident, which was two weeks before. Her hair was curled and clean, no blood. Her clothes weren't ripped or torn, and her leather jacket was very much in tact.

"Emma?" Regina's voice shook.

Emma nodded "Yeah its me" She put her thumbs in her belt loops and scuffed her boot awkwardly on the dark wood flooring of the study. "Hi"

Regina let out a small smile "Hi" she cleared her throat as she got a little closer "How are you here? I mean you… You.." a lump grew in her throat causing her to trail off.

Emma nodded "Uh yeah, trust me I remember" the blonde looked up and bit her lip "I'm not exactly sure _how_ I ended back here, all i remember is getting hit, blacking out and seeing my body on the ground, which let me tell you Regina, it's freaking weird. I actually met this guy as a spirit or whatever I am"

Regina furrowed her brows as she took everything in, crossing her arms "A guy?"

Emma looked at Regina's closed off expression "Not like that! No he's really sweet and he's been around way longer than I have"

Regina sighed "Miss Swan I have no time for riddles"

The blonde smiled, it's the first time in two weeks that she has seen her old Regina shine through the empty shell. She bit her lip again awkwardly as she got prepared to tell Regina who this man was.

"yeah yeah chill out Mayor CrankyPants, he uh, he said he knew you in the Enchanted Forest" She looked into mocha orbs trying to find any hint of recognition.

"So? I was a queen dear I knew many people"

Emma took a deep breath "He was special to you, not like the others…. Regina, it's…. Daniel"

Regina's eyes widened. "Daniel?" was all she could breathe out, and if Emma wasn't so close to Regina she wouldn't have heard it.

Emma gave a gentle smile and nodded "Yeah, whenever I had died or whatever, he was just there, kneeling beside you. So I asked him who he was and he looked up at me with wide sad eyes, like it killed him to see you in pain, which I understand I mean it's been hard to see you these pas-"

She paused as she heard Regina chuckle "Emma, you're rambling dear"

Emma smiled and they both let out a little laugh "Yeah i guess I was"

After the laughter died down Regina sighed "So, he's been with me this entire time?" Her question earned a nod from Emma "But why can I see you and not him?"

"Honestly? I have no clue. I mean today was the first day that you recognized me and I've been hanging around here and trying to get your attention for two weeks."

Regina nodded "Has… Has he told you anything?"

"He told me a lot about you, about how you two planned to run away, H-" The blonde looked over Regina's shoulder and watched Daniel enter the room and smile at her. She smiled back and waved, Regina furrowed her brows at the blonde.

"Emma? What are you looking at?"

Emma snapped back to reality and beamed at Regina "Do you wanna talk to him?"

The older womans eyes spilled over with tears as her voice shook "You would do that?"

Emma nodded "I'd do anything for you Regina"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Yes I know this is a short chapter but I've been so busy! If you have any ideas for the next one let me know ok? Love u guys**

Daniel walked over to Emma and smiled at her. "I'm still amazed that she can see you"

Emma nodded "I know crazy right? Um.. So what do you wanna say to her?"

Daniel furrowed his brows in deep thought "Tell her… Tell her I'm sorry for not being able to protect her, that I'm sorry that she had to become the Evil Queen in order to find happiness, but more than anything, tell her that I love her…. But she needs to let me go"

Emma's eyes started tearing up and she locked gazes with Regina. She cleared the lump in her throat. "ok, um. He said he's sorry for not being able to protect you, and he's sorry you had to become the Evil Queen just so you could find happiness, he said he loves you but you need to let him go"

Regina had starting crying mid way through Daniel's speech, and she walked to the sofa to sit down. The brunette started mumbling to herself so Emma sat beside her on the couch. "So it really is him"

Emma nodded "Yeah it is, i would never lie to you Regina"

"He- He told me in the stables to let him go but i just couldn't and I killed him. Me! I did and i just couldn't give him up, I couldn't give you up and I'm so sorry" Regina was breaking down at this point her breaths were coming in short pants and she was sobbing into her hands. Emma reached a hand out to touch Regina's back but it went right through her, the blonde furrowed her brows and tried again.

"What?" she whispered. "Why can't I-" She reached out once more, her hand went right through Regina's body. She scowled and got up from the couch, pacing.


	4. Chapter 4

_*The night of the accident*_

"Wait Regina let me get this straight. You mean to tell me you've never been on a date?"

Regina shook her head. "That is correct Emma, Unless you call sneaking out with your beloved to sit under a tree a date."

Emma chuckled as she nodded, taking a sip of her beer. "Regina?"

The brunette looked up from her glass. "Yes?"

"Who was your beloved?"

The brunette paled and shook her head she spoke in a soft voice "I'm sorry Emma I just can't talk about him with you just yet"

"You don't trust me?"

"I.. Can we just let this go for now?"

Emma shook her head "No Regina we have been friends for like 2 years, you should trust me by now"

Regina scowled and her fiery eyes caught sea green ones "You think this is easy for me?!"

"What being my friend? Wow that's really cold Regina, even for you"

The brunette grounded her teeth together "No you idiot, talking about him"

"Look I just want you to know you can tell me anything ok? I won't repeat it to anyone"

Regina nodded and stood up from her chair across from Emma, she gave the blonde a forced smile. "I'm terribly sorry dear but I'm really tired and I should be going to bed"

"You..You want me to leave?"

The brunette nodded once again "Yes dear, long day tomorrow"

Emma swallowed down the feeling of rejection, and reciprocated the forced smile. "Ok Madam Mayor, see you tomorrow?"

Regina nodded and watched as Emma grabbed her red leather jacket, slipping it on before slipping out the door.

*SCREEEK ...THUMP*

Regina's ripped open her front door _No, no, no not again. Please_

* _Present Day*_

Emma continued her pacing, thinking about that night. Frustrated that she couldn't touch Regina. _Well at least she can hear me now right? Small accomplishments_

The blonde cleared her throat and sat back down next to Regina.

"Regina it's ok"

The brunette shook her head "No Emma it's not, everyone I care about leaves me and I _forced_ you to go home that night. Me, I killed you"

Emma grit her teeth together and kneeled in front of Regina that way mocha orbs could see the sincerity in her green ones. "No Regina you did not kill me. The driver did. I pushed you to hard that night and I see that now. Do not blame my death on yourself. Please"

Regina's breath was coming in hiccups and she stared into Emma's eyes and nodded.

"Ok Emma" she breathed out, and smiled warmly at the blonde.

"There's that smile, I've been waiting for that smile" Emma smiled when she saw a faint blush on the wet cheeks.

Daniel smiled and spoke up from where he was standing in the room. "She's in good hands with you"

Emma bit her lip and nodded "Of course she's my best friend"

Daniel gave the blonde a knowing look, and sat beside Emma looking into Regina's curious eyes "Tell her to let me go"

"What?!"

"She can't hold onto me forever, and I'm really tired. I know she's in good hands now so I'm not worried"

Emma took a shuddering breath "Regina. He said to let him go"

Regina's jaw dropped and she stuttered, trying to form words but nothing was coming out. She had never even thought of letting Daniel go, he was all she had. She shook her head vigorously, almost like a child who didn't want to eat their vegetables.

Emma sighed "Regina" she whispered "It's gonna be OK, I'll always be here" Regina's sad eyes stared into Emma's welcoming and warming ones.

"Thank you Emma" she smiled sadly

"What for?"

Regina got really serious, her smile dropping "For being friends with someone like me"

Emma shook her head "Someone like you? Seriously Regina? You're one of the bestest friends I've ever had, I was honestly waiting for a slumber party invite"

They both laughed a few minutes, the laughter dying down slowly

"Is.. Is he still here?"

Emma looked around the study, seeing no one she caught eyes with Regina and shook her head and shook her head solemnly "No"

Regina let out a sad watery smile and managed to croak out. "I finally let him go"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N here it is guys chapter 5! I really hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. All mistakes are mine since I dont have a beta. Anyway leave a review and let me know if i should continue posting updates or just keep the story to myself. Thanks to those who have read and followed and Favorited the story you hold a special place in my heart. Well anyway without any further distractions. Here it is!**

Emma watched as Regina slept, the brunette had ended up crying until exhaustion took over. The blonde sat on the floor in front of the sofa and took in the relaxed features of the brunette. A few strands of hair were in her face tickling her nose, her lipstick free lips were slightly open and there were no frown lines on her face. She looked utterly peaceful.

Emma sighed and laid down on the floor beside Regina, wishing she could feel the temperature. She stared at the ceiling, and she started whispering that way she wouldn't wake Regina.

"I'm so proud of you Regina. You're so strong, stronger than anyone I have ever met" She sighed as her eyelids started getting heavy. "I'm so honored to have been able to see the woman behind the facade that you wear everyday." Regina's arm fell off of the sofa, her fingers going right through Emma's body and straight to the carpet. The blonde clenched her face in grief and sadness. Her voice wavered as she spoke. "What I would give to just be able to hold your hand and tell you everything was going to be ok... To be able to give you a physical reassurance." She wiped her wet cheeks and slid away from the couch. Facing Regina she whispered "I love you" before closing her eyes and letting sleep overtake her.

Xxx

Regina groaned as she stretched in the couch. Wait couch? She sat up as last night came flooding back. Her fearful chestnut eyes scanned the room. "Emma?" Her voice cracked as she called out her friend's name. She clenched her eyes shut when she heard no response. "Emma please"

Regina shivered as a sudden chill overtook her body and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she caught the sight of Emma, the blonde was sitting in the chair across from her, curled up and crying. Regina immediately stood up and kneeled in front of Emma.

"What's wrong?" She winced at the question, and waited for Emma to answer.

Emma sniffed and wiped her face. She chuckled at Regina's attempt. "Nothing I'm just an idiot"

"What?"

The blonde grinned at Regina "This was supposed to be the part where you say 'Finally! something we can agree on'

Regina smirked at Emma "That does sound like something I would say"

They both laughed for a few minutes, filling the room with sound. After it died down Regina gave Emma a stern look.

"Seriously though if there is something bothering you, You should tell me"

"Like you should have told me about Daniel"

Regina let out a harsh breath "Are you seriously going to bring that up?!"

"You're right I'm sorry" The blonde shook her head at her own stupidity.

'It's fine."

"Is it really? Or are you just saying that?"

"It's really fine Em-"

Both Regina's and Emma's eyes widened in fear when they heard the door of the study open and Henry walked in.

"Mom? Why... Why do you sound like you are talking to Emma?" The boy looked at his adoptive mother with pity, maybe Emma's death was the one thing to make her finally go crazy.

Regina recognized the look in Henry's eyes and clenched her jaw, she hated pity. Especially if it came from someone she cared about. Clearing her throat she got up from her kneeling position and walked towards the window.

"Um.." She just couldn't think of a response, it's like her brain completely stopped working.

Henry furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought and nodded "Well I came in here to ask you if I can go out with Grandma and Grandpa"

Regina turned from the window and smiled at the boy, happy that his old personality started to shine again through the sorrow that has been clouding over both the of them.

" Go ahead Henry, call me if there are any problems" She leaned down slightly to embrace the boy. "I love you Henry."

He hugged her back "Love you too mom" He pulled away and made his way out of the mansion locking the front door behind him. Walking his way to his destination he shoved his shaking hands into his jacket pockets, because he wasn't going to Snow's and David's... No, if he was going to help his mother he was going to have to stop by Rumpelstiltskin's pawn shop.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow! Chapter 6 already? I have a really good idea of where I want this to go and I hope you guys forgive me for the down right angst thats about to go down. Love ya ! Remember to review and check me ot on wattpad! I updated there first . Wattpad( Swanqueen28 )**

The bell above the pawn shop rang as a very nervous but determined Henry barreled through.

"Mr. Gold! I need to speak with you."

Henry shifted in his spot in front of the counter as he heard Mr. Gold's cane hit the hardwood floor of his pawn shop. Coming from the back room he took his place behind the counter.

"What can I do for you Henry?"

Henry bit his bottom lip "I need you to help my mom"

The old man shook his head solemnly "I'm sorry Henry but I can't do anything, what's dead is dead"

Henry grimaced at the wording of Rumple's sentence "No not that one.. Regina"

"Oh!" The older man fiddled with the top of his cane. "What's wrong with Regina?"

Henry sighed and shrugged "I think she's finally gone crazy, I know it sounds bad but I heard her talking to Emma earlier which isn't possible since.. You know"

Rumple nodded "I see" He furrowed his brow as his eyes caught movement from inside Henry's jacket pocket. "What's that Henry?"

Henry's shaky hands pulled out his birth mother's necklace with the swan pendant attached. "It's Emma's necklace"

Rumple nodded. "May I see it?"

"Will you help my mother?"

Rumple sighed but nodded once again "Yes" The older man wasn't quite sure why he was so fascinated with the simple necklace but something inside of it was calling to him. He held out his hand, palm facing up and watched as Henry gently placed the necklace in his palm. Once the pendant touched his palm he gasped…

 _ ***30 something years ago***_

"Rumplestiltskin! I have a question for you!"

Rumple smiled at his prey. "No you don't, They do. Snow White and PPPrrince Charming! Come on step out of the light and take off those ridiculous robes"

He let out a growl of satisfaction "Ah yes much better"

Charming walked forwards, stopping a few steps in front of the cage. "We need to ask you about-"

"Yes! Yes I know why you're here" Rumple stands up from his spot on the floor and presses himself against the bars "It's about the Queen's threat, you wish to know if it's empty, yes?"

Snow's eyes filled with determination "Tell us what you know"

The imp let out a small giggle 'My aren't we tense? But fear not! For I can ease your mind…. But it will cost you something in return"

The Queen glanced at Charming before stepping a little closer to the cage "What can we do?

"We can't do anything"

"Then who can?"

Rumple reached out, spell in mind. "That thing inside your belly" Using the last of his magic he had he placed a protection spell on the unborn child. Charming sliced one of the imps fingers with the side of his sword.

"Next time, I cut it off"

"Tsk tsk tsk, the child is our only hope, get the child to safety" Rumple closes his eyes concentrating. Making sure his spell succeeded. "On.. its 28th birthday.. the child will return… and the final battle will begin!" He laughed loudly.

Charming shook his head "We're leaving" he turns and pulls Snow with him"

Rumple starts jumping and shaking the bars "Our deal, We had a deal! What is her name! I neeed her nammmme!"

Charming looks at snow " Her? You're wrong. It's going to be a boy"

The imp tried to reach Snow "Missy , you know I'm right"

Snow turned "Emma… Her name is Emma"

* _ **Present day***_

Mr. Gold handed the necklace back to Henry. "I think I know how to help your mother Henry"

Henry nodded his appreciation "Thanks." He started to say something but shut his mouth and headed out of the pawn shop.

Rumple stood there for a few more minutes, before breaking into a devious smile. Yes he knows _exactly_ how to help Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Chapter 7 already?! Woah! thanks for all of the support so far! Ugh this scene absolutely killed me to write I was crying so hard.. Hope you guys enjoy**

Regina sighed in relief as she heard the front door close, notifying her that Henry had left. She chuckled weakly, looking at her apple tree through the window . "How about that Miss Swan, now my own son thinks I'm crazy." She shook her head and turned to the chair that Emma was in. Seeing it was empty she frowned. "Emma?"

Her watery brown eyes scanned the room, looking for the blonde savior. "Emma? Where did you go?" She made her way out of the study and searched the house. She came to a sudden halt when she saw the blonde plundering in her refrigerator.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The brunettes voice startled Emma causing the blonde to hit her head on one of the shelves.

"Seriously Regina?" She sighed "good thing I couldn't feel that"

The brunette tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What?"

"Pain, I can't feel it, I can't feel a lot if things... Like I know the fridge is cold on the inside but I cant feel the temperature. It's really frustrating"

Regina nodded "So what are you doing in my refrigerator"

Emma sighed and closed the door. "Honestly I don't know... I think I was trying to do something that made me feel normal. I'm not even hungry."

Regina nodded once again " I guess that makes sense"

The was a pause of silence before Emma's voice broke through. "So where did the kid go?"

"His grandparents"

Emma nodded and grimaced as she started to feel pain in her abdomen.

"Emma what's wrong?"

Large fearful eyes caught brown ones. " I don't know"

Another intense pain hit the blonde causing her to double over and groan. "G-Gina if I.."

"No! Shut up" Regina yelled at the other woman.

"Listen to me" Emma's body was fading and coming back, almost like a hologram that had a short in it.

Regina's eyes started to water and she shook her head, if she listened, Emma would be gone and she would have no one. "I..I can't"

Emma took a deep breath through the pain. "Regina, it's gonna be ok.. You'll find a way to get through this, I know you. The real person that hides behind the mask"

Regina fell to her knees in a very informal manner, she crawled to where the blonde had slid down the island and was balled up in pain on the floor.

"You- You can leave me, not after everything"

Sad and fearful sea green eyes met brown ones that were filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry" and just like that Emma was gone. No trace of blonde hair, no hint of a bright smile. Nothing.

Regina let out a sob and curled up where Emma was sitting, wishing she could feel warmth there, but was met with nothing but the cold hardwood floor. "Why'd y-you lea-ve me" She didn't even bother wiping her eyes, the tears were just coming way too fast. She laid her head down on the floor, her cheek landing in the pool of tears that had gathered. "Why do-es every-one leave me?'

She clenched her eyes shut as she heard a knock on the front door. She refused to answer it, no one was going to see her like this, not even Henry. The knocks continued and she finally stood up, this person was not going to go away. She wiped her cheeks and checked herself in the mirror by the door. Her mascara was runny and her eyes were bloodshot. She would use magic to fix it but her emotions were too haywire. She'd probably end up accidentally magicking of a eyebrow or something.

She sighed as she answered the door. Her heart fell to her stomach as her eyes caught the sight of the person on her porch.

"Rumple." Her voice was hoarse from crying

"Your majesty'

 **A/N Do you hate me yet? *Winces* Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Two chapters in one day? WHHATTT.. yup I started writing and just couldn't stop. Hope you guys are enjoying this, I sure am. Anyway remember to review! Tell me what you think, what you do like, what you dont like**

The world faded into a very painful oblivion for Emma, one second she was telling Regina she was sorry and the next she was in complete darkness. The world was silent, no thoughts, just emptiness. Was this what her soul looked like? She hoped not. The frightened blonde squinted her eyes, trying to find a light in the dark room, if it even was just a room. She heard the sound of a metal chain when she tried to wipe her eyes. Her wrists were chained down to the ground.

Starting to panic from being restrained she pulled on the chains that held both of her wrists. They wouldn't budge, she was bound to this cold darkness. She tried to speak out

"Hello?" One, two, three.. Three times her voice echoed..

She fell to her knees and sat on the backs of her feet trying to figure out a way out of this, she could do this, she could do anything. She was Emma Swan, the savior, a knight. She shook her head. Who was she kidding? She hasn't saved anyone… How in the world was she going to save herself.

She heard shuffling from across the room and focused on the sound as it came closer. She swallowed in fear before she felt a hand on her face, she froze. The hand was ice cold, frigid.

"It's been a long time dear"

Her eyes widened and the metal chains scraped the floor as she tried to back away from the voice she would recognise anywhere.

"Cora"

Xxx

"Rumple"

'Your Majesty"

"why are you here?"

Rumple fiddled with the top of his cane "I have some information about Miss Swan"

Regina gave the older man a distrustful look "I don't believe you"

Rumple smirked 'You've always been skeptical"

"I had Cora as a mother what else did you expect?\" Seeing Rumple nod she continued "Anyway even if I did trust you, why would you tell me?"

Rumple took a moment to remember his lost love. He loved Cora and was still mourning over her death "May I come in, I would rather not have this conversation on your porch"

Regina saw the look in his eyes and sighed in defeat letting him in. "Now what is it that you have to tell me?"

"She's not dead" He blurted out. The older man scowled at himself, he doesn't usually lose composure like that, maybe it was because Regina looked so broken, maybe it was because Baelfire had something with Emma.

'What?!" She hissed out, her jaw clenched

"Your beloved savior? She's not dead"

 **A/N AWWWEEE SHIIIDDD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi guys ! THIS WAS HELL TO WRITE OMG Im sorry it took so long and I'm finally happy with it! I hope u guys enjoy! Dont forget to review love u guys!**

"Cora" The blonde's voice cut through the silence, sounding surprisingly strong.

"You remember me? I'm flattered"

Emma scoffed "You tried to take my heart, of course I would remember"

The blonde wished she could see, maybe then she wouldn't feel as vulnerable as she did. Emma felt as Cora placed a cold palm on her chest, over her heart. She tried to jerk back but the shackles were keeping her in place.

"Oh yes, I will succeed this time dear, Your precious mother isn't here to help you this time"

Emma shook her head and tried to let go of the rage that has been building inside of her. "She wasn't the one who saved me"

Cora laughed "You really believe that you saved yourself?"

Emma clenched her jaw in fury "Shut. Up."

Cora's hand on her chest faltered at the unexpected tone of anger "That is no way to speak to me, show some respect"

Emma's eyes started to glow a faint blue as her anger increased. Cora completely pulled her hand back and started moving away as she saw the shimmering blue in the dark room. The blonde hissed through her teeth. "I lost my respect for you when I found out what you did to Regina"

Cora scowled "You have no idea what you are talking about, dear"

"Oh really I don't? You _used_ your daughter for your personal gain, _You_ wanted to be queen. Regina just wanted to be herself"

"I did what was best for Regina, Everything I have ever done was for Regina"

"Are you kidding me right now? Are you in some sort of denial?"

"The only one in denial here is you" Cora sneered as she hissed out " _Savior"_

"I am _not_ in denial! I told you I wasn't the one who stopped you from taking my heart it was Regina"

"I wasn't talking about that" even though Emma's eyes were nearly bright enough to use as a flashlight Cora got closer to her prey.

"What?"

Cora smirked "I was talking about your darling son… Henry"

Emma's hands made a fist as she clenched the chains that were binding her. "You do not get to say his name!"

Cora continued, ignoring Emma's comment "You gave poor Henry away, and you didn't do it for him, you did it for _you"_

"SHUT UP!" Shaking in rage Emma screamed at Cora

"You wanted him to have the same fate as you, passed from foster home to foster home.. You were jealous of him when you found out he was adopted and had a good life"

Emma shook her head as tears started making there way down her flushed cheeks "No that's not true"

"Yes it is. You were upset with him, of how he treated Regina. How he was ungrateful. You were ashamed that he was your son"

"NO!" Emma lunged at Cora and felt the chains break. Screaming as she lunged she was met with nothing but air, tumbling she hit cold quickly scrambled and stood up, the blonde twisted and turned trying to look around but the darkness made it impossible "Where are you witch! You can't hide from me!"

The blonde heard a laugh from her left and ran towards the sound, only to be frozen in place. 'What the hell?"

"Oh dear did you really think you were a match for me?" Emma could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

The blonde gritted her teeth together, her molars making a harsh sound in the nearly silent room. "What do you want Cora?"

Cora's heels clicked as she walked closer. "I want to be the one to break the almighty savior"

Emma clenched her eyes closed in anger "You give me all you got Cora, we all know who's really broken here."

The blonde's airways were suddenly cut off and she was raised from the ground. 'I'd be careful if I were you"

Cora released Emma and the blonde fell on the hard ground with a loud echoing thump. The blonde coughed slightly and rubbed her throat. "My words hitting too close to home?" Emma rasped out in a hoarse voice She heard Cora's teeth grind together and she chuckled. "That is really unlady like"

Cora's right hand suddenly made contact with Emma's left cheek, splitting the blonde's lip. Emma licked the blood off of her wounded lip and raised her palm to touch her stinging hot flesh.

"If I were you dear I would stay quiet"

"Well, I never listen to Regina so why would I listen to you?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that I am darker than Regina?"

Emma scoffed "Well duh you're the origin of the Evil Queen"

Cora pulled Emma up off of the cold ground and slammed her against an invisible wall she produced with magic. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are the reason your daughter is the way she used to be."

Cora let out a laugh "You've got it all wrong, Regina was born evil."

Emma shook her head, blonde hair crinkling as it grazed the wall. "Evil isn't born Cora, it's made."

"That doesn't apply to my daughter, she was a bad seed."

"There are no 'bad seeds' you're just manipulative. You need to face the facts. The reason Regina turned into the Evil Queen was because you abused her the whole time she was a kid, you wanted her to be that perfect and proper lady, you were so angry when you found out her father was allowing her to ride horses.. Weren't you?"

Emma heard Cora swallow thickly. "She rode like a man, she was to be queen of course I had to punish her"

Emma balled her fists. "You did _not_ need to punish her. My question is how could someone do that to their own child? How could someone _punish_ their child for being exactly that. a _child._ "

"I did what I had to do, it was her fault she wouldn't listen"

"Wouldn't listen? Wouldn't listen?! Are you serious? All Regina has ever wanted to do was make you proud. She _loves_ you."

"Well she failed"

"Failed?!" Emma felt Cora's magic loosen and the blonde swung her arm back. Using her right fist she punched Cora square in the jaw. She grimaced as she felt the skin over her knuckles blondes eyes screamed as a bright florescent light came on lighting up the previously dark room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Betrayal, Abandonment.**

The blondes pupils screamed as they adjusted to the bright fluorescent light. Holding her eyelids halfway open she caught a quick glance of Cora stumbling into the wall and disappearing completely. Letting out a frustrated growl she looked around the room. The walls were made of stone and they seemed wet, almost like the moist walls of a well.

Her green eyes locked onto a door, it looked exactly like the door to her wardrobe, only bigger. It was a wooden contrast to the strange soggy stone. She walked forward and flipped up the large clasp to open the door.

The large door made a loud creaking noise in the silent room, and the blonde walked into the hallway. Dark, opaque windows filled the right side walls of the dim hallway. Stumbling forward she made her way to the first window.

Reaching out she touched the window, her hand received a shock and she stumbled back, hitting the wall behind her. A image swirled into the window, bending, and turning into a vision. Emma gasped as she recognized the people in the window.

Stepping forward she concentrated and studied the scene that was happening. It was her first foster family, the Swan's. The old couple were at a hospital, the older man had salt and pepper hair and the older woman was bald. There was an I.V pole beside her hospital bed and a heart monitor. Beeps from the heart monitor filled the quiet room. The young blonde's eyes watered as she focused on what was in the I.V bag that was hanging upside down on the pole. Chemo.

Emma covered her mouth with her palm, muting a loud sob. Whimpering she heard the man's gruff whisper, so she sniffed and walked as close as she could to the window, trying to make out what the older man was saying to the woman.

"You have to fight Linda, you can't just leave me…" he sniffed. "I have made so many mistakes, and if I could go back I would, for starters I would make you go to the doctor way before this." The older man lifted his wrinkled and calloused hands and wiped his tired eyes.

The door of the hospital room suddenly opened and a young brunette that was Emma's age stormed in.

'Momma?" The young brunnette put her purse on the table beside the bed and leaned down to kiss Linda's bare head. A tear left the young brunettes eye and created a wet trail on the side of the elderly womans face.

Straightening back up she walked over to her father.

"Hey Raya" his deep voice cut through the somber room.

The young brunette kissed his forehead and sat in the chair beside him. She cleared the lump out of her throat. "How is she?"

"She's tired, the doctor called me and told me she may have a few hours left"

Emma whimpered and her bottom lip trembled, this was supposed to be her forever family. Linda, Wyatt and apparently Raya. Was this fate all along? Regina's words echoed in her mind. 'Ain't fate a bitch' Emma bit her bottom lip to hold back her pitiful sobs.

Raya's voice cut through the silent hallway. "Should we tell Emma?"

The older man cleared his throat. "I don't think she would be interested, we sent her back."

The young brunette shook her head. "We need to find her and tell her, she loved you two"

Wyatt smiled. "You're just like your mother. so caring of other people. I'm glad she decided to talk to you about Emma"

Raya nodded and her deep dimples showed when she smiled at her father. All of their eyes widened when they heard a long loud beep coming from the heart monitor.

"No!" Emma shouted. The blonde stumbled backwards over her own feet and her back hit the wall behind her. Emma's vision blurred while she watched two nurses come in and announce the time of death. Linda was gone.

The window turned opaque and the blonde slid down the wall, curling her body into a ball. Her long slender arms wrapped around her skinny jean covered legs. Tears flowed freely out of Emma's eyes, causing her skinny jeans darken in one spot. Her breath came in short pants and she whimpered in emotional pain.

They remembered her, they actually remembered her and they are going to call. She let out a particularly loud wail at the realization that she was dead and they weren't going to get an answer. The blondes eyes widened as the door started to come closer to her. Making Emma move out of the way and to the next window. The first one no longer there.

She sniffed and studied the opaque window, does she dare touch this one? If the last one caused her such sorrow what will this one cause? She shook her sweaty hands and loosened her body. She can do this. She was after all, Emma Swan.

TBC

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter! dont forget to review thank you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Emma let out a long breath, and hesitantly reached out to touch the window. As Emma's finger came closer to the window pane, red magic bounced off of the surface and tried to jump into the blondes fingers. Trying to prepare herself for the pain that was soon to come she made contact with the cold window.

Emma hissed at the pain that shot through her arm. She shook her head and studied the window. The blonde watched the vision that was forming right in front of her curious green was Snow and Charming this time and they seemed to be in a large palace room and Snow's stomach is _huge._

The brunette was hunched over and she's gasping in pain and pure agony.

"Snow what's wrong?" Charming spoke to his wife in a worried voice.

"The baby..." The brunette gasped "it's coming"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, baby? What? She shook her head from her thoughts and watch as the vision changed to a different scene. The blondes eyes widened at the unexpected screaming that filled the hallway. Snow was lying on a large bed and Charming was kneeling beside her.

"Hold on Snow you can do this"

Snow looks at Charming, tears flowing down her fair cheeks. "I'm trying...I can't have this baby now"

"You won't" He looked up from his wife's face "Where's the wardrobe?!"

Snow screams in pain again and an older man burst through the door.

"Marco?" Emma asked herself.

"It's ready." Marco's Italian accent reached the young blonde's ears.

Charming moves to pick Snow up before getting stopped by Doc.

"It's too late, we can't move her"

Emma is trying to put everything together. She continues to watch the scene that is being shown to her.

"It's a girl!" Doc smiles at the couple and hands them a baby now wrapped in a blanket.

Emma gasps as realization sets in, this is _her_. Snow was giving birth to _her,_ that was her baby blanket.

Snow looks up with sad and empty eyes "The wardrobe, it only takes one"

Charming smiles down at Emma and whispers "At least we're together"

"No" Snow looks down at Emma and tries to look strong for her husband. "You have to take her, take the baby to the wardrobe"

Charming's eyes start to water. "No we have to stick together"

"No it's the only way, we have to send her through, we have to give her her best chance."

That hit Emma _really_ hard. She wiped her green eyes and sniffed. The blonde watches as Charming nods and Snow tells her goodbye. Charming takes the baby out of the room and the young blondes heart shatters as she watched Snow break down on the bed.

Emma turns away from the window and leans against the wall behind her, trying to catch her breath. The wet stone under her palm is cool, and calming. She hears a little boy talking and telling someone that he was a big gulp of air she turns back to the window it was August, or Pinocchio.

He was supposed to stay with her and take care of her. Emma pulled at her long blonde locks as she tried to work through everything she had seen. The window became opaque and she growled as the door started to move towards her. The blonde moved out of the way and stood in front of the next window.

"Do I really have to do this?!" She yelled out into the silent hallway.

She could try to run. Stretching her limbs she took off into a sprint, or what was supposed to be a sprint. She made it to the second opaque window before being blown back by magic. The back of the blondes head made harsh contact with the door, her vision filled with darkness, and her body went limp.

TBC


End file.
